


Türchen 3 - Gewitternacht

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralf weiß nicht einmal, woher Max das weiß. Das mit dem Schwulsein. Ist ja nicht so, als würde er rumrennen und das jedem erzählen. Eigentlich sagt er das nur wirklich guten Freunden. Keine Ahnung, wie Max das erfahren hat. Oder vielleicht hat er das gar nicht und fragt einfach jeden im Team, ob er mit ihm schlafen will. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 3 - Gewitternacht

**Author's Note:**

> Für rawrr-i-am-a-dragon. Deine Vorschläge waren so toll, ich konnte mich nicht für einen entscheiden... Hatte das Glück, dass ein paar anderweitig verbraten wurden, aber zum Schluss musste ich die Entscheidung ganz zufällig treffen ^^ Vor allem deine Vorgaben... Habe die für Max und Ralle jetzt einfach mal als Inhaltsangabe übernommen. Es passte sehr gut :D

**Wortzahl:** 1912  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze

 

Er sollte endlich den kaputten Rollo reparieren lassen.

Das ist kein schöner erster Gedanke direkt nach dem Aufwachen, findet Ralf. Es ist auch keine schöne Uhrzeit, um aufzuwachen. Mitten in der Nacht hat er besseres zu tun als plötzlich aufzuschrecken. Schlafen zum Beispiel.  
Okay, schlafen kann er gleich wieder. Jetzt erst einmal das Fenster schließen, damit er den Rolladen nicht mehr klappern hört.

Ralf schält sich aus seinem Bett und tapst zum entsprechenden Fenster hinüber. Wach ist er noch nicht, sein Gehirn läuft auf Sparflamme. Reicht völlig, um das Fenster zu schließen und zurück zum Bett zu tapsen.  
Aus Gewohnheit greift er nach seinem Handy, während er sich wieder auf die Matratze fallen lässt, und aktiviert den Bildschirm. Nur ein kurzer Blick, da sollte eh nichts -  
Ah, eine neue Nachricht.

Nachdem Ralf die Vorschau der Nachricht gelesen hat, ist er hellwach.

Scheiße.  
Er rappelt sich wieder auf, entsperrt sein Handy und öffnet die Nachricht. Könnte dieser beschissene Rollo mal aufhören zu klappern? Man hört das sogar durch das Fenster hindurch.  
Ralfs Hände zittern.

Der Absender ist Max, der Text ist kurz. Kurz, aber gehaltvoll. Er zieht Ralf den Boden unter den Beinen weg, im übertragenen Sinne.

„Willst du mit mir schlafen?“

Sein Herz rast, es fühlt sich an, als wäre es schon ganz angeschwollen – so angeschwollen, dass es seine Atemwege blockiert. Er atmet schwer, zittrig.

Woher weiß Max das?

Okay, sitzen bleiben kann er nicht, er muss sich jetzt bewegen. Also wieder die Decke zurückschlagen, wieder aus dem Bett steigen, wieder zum Fenster laufen... Dort bleibt er stehen, er krallt sich an der Fensterbank fest.  
Das da draußen ist ein Unwetter. So etwas in der Richtung war schon beim Training zu erwarten, dort hatte es eine steife Brise und die Wolken waren tiefgrau und zerrupft. Inzwischen stürmt und gewittert es. Die Regenschauer peitschen auf die Straße, es ist ungemütlich und gleichzeitig ziemlich gemütlich.  
Es wäre gemütlich, wenn er nicht etwas völlig anderes im Kopf hätte. Max' Nachricht ist erschütternder als jedes Gewitter.

„Willst du mit mir schlafen?“

Er fasst es nicht. Er kann es einfach nicht glauben. Doch ein kurzer Blick auf sein Handy verrät: Die Nachricht ist real, sie steht dort genau so, wie er sie im Kopf hat.  
Scheiße, und jetzt? Auswandern und sich in Paraguay als Raúl Barquero ein neues Leben aufbauen? Ein neues Leben weitab von Gelsenkirchen, von Schalke, von Max, der plötzlich Bescheid weiß.  
Ralf muss mit ihm reden, es bleibt ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ihn fragen, woher er das weiß, was das soll, wer sonst noch davon weiß... Er muss Klarheit schaffen. Sonst denkt er sich ein Horrorszenario nach dem anderen aus. Dann lieber nur ein einziges Horrorszenario.

„bin gleich bei dir“

Kein Ja, kein Nein. Ralf hofft, das ist ausreichend so. Mehr bekommt er jetzt auch gar nicht hin.  
Okay, er muss zu Max. Jetzt erst recht, jetzt hat er sich ja schon angekündigt.  
Er wirft einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster. Da soll er jetzt raus? Aber das schlimmste ist, dass nicht das Unwetter das übelste ist, was ihn draußen erwartet.

Wenig später sitzt er hinter dem Steuer seines Autos. Gelobt sei seine Tiefgarage, er ist trocken. Solange er im Auto sitzt, stört ihn der Regen nicht großartig. Klar, er nimmt ihm die Sicht und er muss sich ziemlich gut auf die Straße konzentrieren, aber er hat es ja nicht eilig, da ist das in Ordnung. Max sieht ja selbst, wenn er aus dem Fenster sieht, warum Ralf etwas länger braucht.

Die Klamotten, es waren garantiert die Klamotten. Nicht immer, Ralf würde sagen, er läuft ziemlich oft eher normal herum. Aber manchmal sind seine Outfits halt schon etwas gewagter und wenn er sich beim Blick in den Spiegel manchmal denkt, dass er schwul aussieht, könnte es anderen auch so gehen.  
Aber nur weil ein Teamkollege eine Schwäche für weite Ausschnitte hat, fragt man ihn doch nicht, ob er mit einem schlafen will.

Als er durch eine besonders große Pfütze fährt, ergießt sich eine riesige Fontäne auf den Gehsteig. Zum Glück ist um diese Uhrzeit niemand mehr unterwegs – zu seiner aktuellen Stimmungslage hätte es hervorragend gepasst, wenn er ein schnöseliges Pärchen, das von oben bis unten in schweineteuren Markenklamotten eingekleidet ist, erwischt hätte. Er wäre ihm schreiend hinterher gerannt, angefeuert vom Kreischen seiner Freundin, hätte gegen sein Auto getrommelt, ihn zum Anhalten gezwungen und ihm dann eine gigantische Summe Schmerzensgeld aus dem Kreuz geleiert.  
Nein, zumindest davon bleibt er verschont.

Vielleicht weiß Max gar nicht, dass er schwul ist. Vielleicht fragt er einfach jeden mal, ob er mit ihm schlafen will. Ist leider schon im Bereich des Möglichen – Max hat eine verdammt große Klappe und setzt sich für Dinge ein, die er will, sei es nun der Ball, sein Lieblingsplatz in der Mannschaftsdusche... und eventuell auch ein Mitspieler in seinem Bett.

Die Ampel sieht Ralf aus weiter Entfernung, das bunte Licht strahlt ihm entgegen. Es sieht fast schon surreal aus in der allgemeinen Düsternis – wären die Anzeigen in seinem Auto nicht orange, hätte Ralf sich schon gefragt, ob alle Farben geschluckt wurden.

Wenn Max es aber doch weiß... Woher? Das ist sein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis, nur wirklich gute Freunde erfahren davon. Max hat er es nicht erzählt, obwohl sie recht gut befreundet sind. Es reicht einfach noch nicht.  
Sieht momentan aber danach aus, als hätte ihm jemand diese Entscheidung aus der Hand genommen.

Bis er bei Max ankommt, hat er keine einzige seiner Fragen gelöst. Er hat sie nur konkretisiert.  
Weiß Max, dass er schwul ist? Wenn ja, woher? Und was hält er davon?  
Sollte seine Einladung ein Scherz sein?  
Was tut er, wenn Max wirklich mit ihm schlafen will?

Die letzte Frage hat er bis jetzt komplett ignoriert. Da setzt es bei ihm völlig aus. Es ist allerdings auch so, dass er sich dieser Frage nicht stellen möchte aus Angst, falsche Hoffnungen zu schüren. Wenn er auch mit Max schlafen will, ist er enttäuscht, wenn sich das ganze nur als blöder Scherz herausstellt. So kann er nachher darüber lachen.  
Ralf glaubt, er würde zustimmen.  
Also, vielleicht. Macht man halt so, wenn der Mann, für den man eine kleine Schwäche hat, so etwas fragt.

Die Parkplatzsuche gestaltet sich etwas komplizierter. Natürlich sind die Plätze direkt vor der Haustüre allesamt belegt und daran wird sich wohl auch in absehbarer Zeit nichts ändern. Ralf muss mit einem Parkplatz um die Ecke vorlieb nehmen.  
Es schüttet immer noch wie aus Kübeln.

Einen Regenschirm hat Ralf nichts dabei. Da hilft alles nichts, er muss sich seine dünne Kapuze über den Kopf ziehen und rennen. Unter dem Vordach angekommen, schüttelt er sich erst einmal wie ein Hund, bevor er Max' Klingel drückt.  
Dann wartet er. Und wartet. Und wartet.  
Na super. Hat Max diese Nachricht an mehrere Leute geschickt und dann nach dem Motto „Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst“ gehandelt? Besonders schnell war Ralf nicht und das bereut er jetzt.

Zumindest solange, bis die Gegensprechanlage knackt und er Max' Stimme hört.

„Ja?“  
„Hallo, hier ist Ralle.“

Oh nein. Das hat er jetzt nicht ausgesprochen, oder? 'Hallo, hier ist Ralle' – das ist auf einer Erotikskala ungefähr auf einer Höhe mit dem Bericht von einer Geburtstagsfeier von der Großmutter. Absolut einfallslos, abgedroschen, unattraktiv.  
Max stört sich nicht daran. Von seiner Seite kommt ein „Ah!“, dann ertönt der Türsummer. Ralf beschließt, die vermasselte Begrüßung zu vergessen. Statt sich weiter darüber zu ärgern, drückt er die Türe auf und nimmt die Treppe hinauf zu Max' Wohnung.  
Max lehnt schon im Türrahmen, seine Augenlider hängen auf Halbmast. Er hat nur ein T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts an und Ralf hat sofort das Bedürfnis, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Einfach nur umarmen, mehr nicht. Aber für so etwas ist er nicht hier, das weiß er.

Mit einem Nicken begrüßen sie sich, dann lässt Max ihn wortlos in seine Wohnung treten. Ebenfalls wortlos zieht Ralf seine Schuhe und seine Jacke aus – wenigstens ist es hier drinnen warm und trocken -, anschließend folgt er Max immer noch wortlos in sein Wohnzimmer. Dort kann er nicht länger an sich halten.

„Warum hast du mir geschrieben?“

Die Sorge, dass er zu abweisend, zu angewidert klingt, erledigt sich sofort. Sein Tonfall war einfach nur verzweifelt und überfordert.  
Max' Blick richtet sich auf den Boden, er schlingt die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Wieder keimt in Ralf der Wunsch auf, ihn umarmen zu können.

„Das Gewitter... Ich bin aufgewacht und dann konnte ich nicht mehr einschlafen.“

Und dann schreibt man einfach so einen Teamkollegen an und fragt nach Sex. Alles klar.  
Ralf hat gedacht, es wird ihm Klarheit bringen, mit Max zu reden. Stand jetzt ist er allerdings noch verwirrter als zuvor. Der Max, der ihm gegenüber steht, sieht nicht danach aus, als würde er aus einer Laune heraus einem Mitspieler ein eindeutiges Angebot machen. Er sieht auch nicht danach, als wäre ihm der Sinn gerade nach Sex.

„Ich mag Gewitter nicht. Also...“

Jetzt beginnt Max auch noch, mit dem großen Zehen Muster auf den Teppich zu malen. Er ist verlegen und damit überhaupt nicht so, wie Ralf ihn erwartet hat. Keine Spur von einem Flirt.

„Ich mag dich, Ralle.“

Nun ist er kurz davor, alles zu vergessen – die Verwirrung, die Frage, ob Max mit ihm Sex haben möchte oder nicht... Er will ihn in den Arm nehmen. Ihn halten, ihn drücken, ihn spüren.  
Damit hat er nicht ansatzweise gerechnet. Max führt ihm gerade vor Augen, warum er sich in ihn verguckt hat. Er ist... irgendwie niedlich. Stark, das möchte Ralf ihm auf keinem Fall absprechen, aber gleichzeitig so richtig liebenswert.

„Und... Ich konnte nicht einschlafen und habe überlegt, was ich tun kann, damit es klappt. Und das einzige, was mir eingefallen ist, was helfen könnte, waren deine Arme.“

Okay, das reicht. Das waren sie, die Worte, die seine Anspannung und seine Zurückhaltung lösen. Mit zwei großen Schritten ist er bei Max und schlingt seine Arme um ihn.  
Sofort hört Max auf, seine Brust zu umklammern. Er erwidert die Umarmung.

„Ich hab's dir ja geschrieben... Ich will mit dir einschlafen. Ich will neben dir liegen und...“

Mehr sagt er nicht. Dafür presst er sein Gesicht gegen Ralfs Schulter.  
Wow. Das ist...  
Das ist besser als alles, was er sich erhofft hat. Klar, den Sex hätte er auch genommen, aber so... Das, was Max gerade alles gesagt hat, kommt einem Liebesgeständnis schon richtig nahe und das berührt ihn – das ist ihm viel wichtiger.  
Max liebt ihn, irgendwie.

„Du hast also gemeint, ich soll bei dir schlafen?“  
„Jaaa.“

Ganz langsam streicht Max' Hand über seinen Rücken. Ralf imitiert die Bewegungen, spürt, wie Max sich näher an ihn schmiegt.

„Das hast du nicht geschrieben. Du hast geschrieben, dass du mit mir schlafen willst.“

Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen. Max verkrampft in seinen Armen.

„Bist du deshalb hier?“  
„Nein! Also... Doch. Klar, ich wäre nicht einfach so vorbeigekommen. Aber ich wollte nicht nur schnell mal hierher kommen und Sex abholen. Ich wollte mit dir reden.“

Soll er weitersprechen? Eigentlich ist er es Max schuldig, der hat ihm ja auch gerade sein Herz geöffnet.  
Dann tut er das jetzt auch. Wenn auch mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du weißt, dass ich schwul bin. Und... ich habe schon irgendwie gehofft, dass es mehr ist.“

Max' Körper entspannt sich wieder, er atmet aus. Gleichzeitig wird seine Umarmung noch fester.  
Und dann...  
Ein Glucksen. Max lacht.

„Ich sollte nie wieder im Halbschlaf Nachrichten verschicken.“


End file.
